I Love You Too, Hali!
by DavianHarvi
Summary: Hanya berisi bagaimana keduanya bisa bersatu. #BadSumarry Warn!Boyslove!


**I Love You Too, Hali! © 2016 DavianHarvi**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta studio**

 **Teen -Ciumannya masih aman.**

 **Fluffy-fluffy, school-life.**

 **Typo(s), BAD EYD, GaJe, no power, no aliens, no siblings, OOC, AU, Boyslove.**

 **This just a fanfict!**

 **Woles and happy reading...**

Iris merah darah itu menatap dingin apapun yang tertangkap pandangannya. Dari tubuhnya, ada aura gelap mencekam yang menguar seolah memberi peringatan pada apapun untuk tidak mendekatinya, apapun itu entah makhluk hidup bahkan benda mati sekalipun. Tidak ada yang bisa mendekatinya, ia adalah makhluk antisosial yang benci ketenangannya diusik. Dari jarak 10 meter saja orang-orang sudah berlari menjauhinya.

Halilintar. Pemuda dengan wajah tampan mempesona. Garis wajah yang tegas, mata yang tajam, tubuh yang tegap, dada yang bidang, lengan yang kuat, dan kaki yang panjang. Hanya ada satu kata untuk melukiskannya, SEMPURNA. Tapi, fisik bukanlah segalanya karena ia merasakan kekosongan di dalam dirinya.

Tapi itu dulu, karena pada kenyataannya ia sedang berjalan bersama satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa menembus semua penghalang yang ia buat. Melewati jurang yang mengelilinganya. Makhluk paling menyebalkan karena sudah mengusik kehidupan tenangnya. Seperti sekarang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengekoriku?!" Halilintar tiba-tiba berbalik membuat makhluk yang sedari tadi mengekorinya menabrak tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau suka berhenti tiba-tiba, sih?" Bukannya menjawab, makhluk itu malah balik bertanya.

"Pertanyaan ada untuk dijawab."

"Dan jawaban tidak selalu ada untuk pertanyaan."

Halilintar menggeram sedangkan makhluk itu tampak tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Taufan?"

Taufan menatap Halilintar seolah-olah pemuda itu baru saja membelikan jet pribadi sebagai kado ulang tahunnya.

"Hey, ini adalah pertama kalinya kau menyebut namaku! Astaga? Apakah aku bermimpi? Jika ia pukul aku! Pukul atau cubit pipiku!" Teriak Taufan histeris dan-

 **PLAK!**

Halilintar menatap Taufan yang terkejut akan tindakannya tadi tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, "Apa? Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk memukulmu, kan? Kenapa kau malah menatapku begitu?"

"Dengar tuan-serba-benar, itu hanyalah kata kiasan. Apa kau tidak tahu arti kata kiasan? Oh astaga? Kenapa kau bisa lulus dari sekolah dasar jika tidak tahu apa itu kata kiasan?" Taufan mengucapkannya dengan begitu menyebalkan, lalu menyeringai kecil melihat wajah Halilintar yang mulai memerah entah malu atau marah.

Halilintar memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jika kau harus berurusan dengan troublemaker sekolah, maka cara satu-satunya adalah jangan buat dia merasa menang.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Halilintar mengulang pertanyaannya sambil menatap datar Taufan yang lebih pendek beberapa inc darinya itu.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa darimu. Aku sudah punya segalanya yang aku inginkan. Popularitas? Harta? Kekuasaan? Lalu apalagi yang kuinginkan? Lagipula kau tidak memiliki satupun dari rentetan hal yang kuinginkan." Taufan menjawabnya dengan santai.

Sial! Apa sih maunya laki-laki ini?!

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, mengusik kehidupan tenangku jika tidak ada satupun-dari-rentetan-hal-yang-kauinginkan dariku?" Halilintar mulai mendesak Taufan. Ia benci orang yang bertele-tele, kenapa tidak langsung pada intinya, sih?!

Iris shappire itu berkilat, "Karena kau mulai sekarang adalah milikku! Dan itu bukanlah sebuah keinginan, itu keharusan!" Lalu bibirnya menyeringai.

Pupil itu sedikit melebar lalu kembali mengecil. Berdehem pelan, Halilintar menatap Taufan seolah-olah pemuda itu mengatakan jika tadi melihat benda yang jatuh dari bawah. "Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Dan aku tidak sedang mengajakmu untuk bercanda. Apa kau pikir jawabanku tadi adalah sebuah candaan bagimu? Jika iya, maaf sudah mengecewakanmu karena aku tidak mengatakannya sebagai sebuah joke untuk membuatmu tertawa."

 **BUAGH!**

Halilintar langsung pergi dari sana meninggalkan Taufan yang mengerang kesakitan karena tinjuannya. Persetan, ia tidak peduli! Apa pemuda itu sudah gila? Dengan seenaknya sendiri mengklaimnya? Iya, pasti anak itu sudah tidak waras! Dan lagipula, hey! Mereka berdua adalah laki-laki! Mereka sejenis!

Halilintar membanting pintu toilet. Ia mulai merasakan keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa ada perasaan menyesal karena sudah menolak Taufan?-ia menganggap Taufan tadi menembaknya.

Taufan. Troublemaker sekolah. Anak konglomerat sehingga tidak heran jika ia tidak pernah mendapatkan hukuman atau sanksi atas semua masalah yang ia ciptakan di sekolah. Anak paling populer di sekolah dengan banyak teman dan gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya. Sangat payah dalam hal akademik tapi jangan remehkan kemampuan olahraganya. Anak street art, ia seorang skater dan sudah memasukkan skateboard sebagai hal favoritnya dan hoverboard-nama skateboardnya- sebagai hal yang paling berharga baginya.

Sebenarnya ia memiliki wajah yang manis dan cukup imut, hanya saja tertutup dengan kesan badboy yang terpancar darinya. Penampilannya pun urakan, dengan rambut yang di cat silver dan diombre biru.

Halilintar mengingat satu per satu kenangannya bersama Taufan-jika itu bisa disebut sebagai kenangan.

Saat pertama kali masuk sekolah. Mereka melakukan kontak mata untuk yang pertama kalinya saat masa orientasi. Saat itu, Taufan yang duduk di kantin dengan gadis-gadis yang mengelilinganya menatapnya dengan ramah. Ia yang duduk di bangku pojok seorang diri mendapat senyuman ramah dari Taufan yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui siapa itu.

Saat jam olahraga, ia melihat Taufan yang tengah berlari membawa pel dan berteriak, "Aku adalah lelaki paling tampan di sekolah dan bagi siapa pun yang ingin menciumku silahkan lewati jalan yang aku pel ini!" Dan dengan itu gadis-gadis langsung gerudukan mengejar Taufan. Dan tahu apa? Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendapat ciuman dari Taufan karena pemuda itu menyembunyikan diri di belakang sekolah dan disanalah ia bertemu dengan Taufan. Pemuda itu sedang tertidur di bawah salah satu pohon yang kebetulan, pohon itu adalah tempat favorit Halilintar memakan bekalnya dan membaca buku menghabiskan jam istirahat. Iris merah darahnya mengamati sang troublemaker sekolah yang terlelap dengan intens. Ternyata Taufan terlihat begitu polos ketika tertidur, dadanya naik turun secara teratur, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan dengkuran kecil lolos dari sana. Halilintar membuang tatapannya dan langsung pergi dari sana.

Dan sejak itu, ia sering mencuri pandang ke arah Taufan untuk sekadar tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Dan itu sudah terjadi sejak mereka duduk di tahun pertama sekolah, sedangkan kini mereka sudah berada di tahun ketiga. Sudah berapa lama ia mengamati Taufan kalau begitu?

Ini dia faktanya. Ia menyukai Taufan-tidak, ia mencintai Taufan. Berawal dari tatap, lalu rasa penasaran hingga ia tak sadar sudah mulai menaruh perasaan pada Taufan dan perasaan itu terus tumbuh hingga sekarang.

Dan alasan kenapa ia marah tadi hingga meninju laki-laki itu adalah karena sebagai seorang lelaki sejati seharusnya ia yang menembak Taufan. Iya, ia yang seharusnya menembak Taufan karena ia yang menaruh perhatian pada laki-laki itu terlebih dahulu.

Halilintar keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Taufan yang sedang bersender seolah sedang menunggunya hingga keluar.

"Apa kau tidak mau minta maaf atas apa yang sudah kau perbuat tuan-serba-benar?" Taufan berjalan mendekatinya, menutup jarak diantara keduanya. Wajahnya tampak seperti biasanya, riang dan menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa melakukan kesalahan tuan-sok-tahu, kaulah yang bersalah."

"Ap-"

Cup~~

Halilintar mengecup Taufan singkat.

"Karena kau telah melukai harga diriku sebagai seorang lelaki, seharusnya akulah yang menyatakan terlebih dahulu jika kau adalah milikku."

Taufan masih mematung karena kecupan singkat yang tiba-tiba tadi dan iris shappire itu menatap Halilintar tidak percaya.

"Ja-"

Cup~~

Halilintar kembali mengecupnya dengan singkat.

"Iya, kau adalah milikku sekarang."

Taufan menatap Halilintar intens, ia bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas mendengar pernyataan Halilintar. Ia tidak percaya jika perasaannya terbalaskan, ia pikir bersama dengan Halilintar hanya akan menjadi impiannya. Ia pikir Halilintar membencinya karena ia yang selalu mengusik ketenangan pemuda beriris merah darah itu.

Taufan kembali memasang wajah riang menyebalkannya lagi, "Owh, apakah itu artinya kau mencintaiku tuan-serba-benar?"

"Iya, aku mencintaimu." Jawab Halilintar tegas. Itu di luar perkiraan Taufan, ia pikir Halilintar akan menjawab dengan sarkas. Lalu ia tersenyum miring ketika ada ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

"Hali?" Taufan menatap Halilintar dengan polos, sangat-sangat polos yang terkesan begitu menggoda sehingga membuat Halilintar sedikit menjauh darinya.

Taufan bersorak dalam hati, lalu mulai menutup jarak diantara keduanya hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Iris shappirenya mengunci iris merah darah di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat jika Halilintar berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

Cuu~~

Taufan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Halilintar, lalu lidah Taufan menyapu bibir Halilintar, tapi sebelum Taufan sempat melakukan rencana selanjutnya Halilintar sudah mengambil alih ciuman itu. Halilintar mendominasi ciuman itu, tapi Taufan tidak mau kalah. Lidah keduanya kini seolah tengah bergulat untuk menentukan siapa yang mendominasi dan ciuman mereka semakin panas. Desahan-desahan sexy lolos dari Taufan dan itu membuat ciuman mereka semakin liar hingga Taufan meremas rambut Halillintar dengan kuat untuk menghentikan ciuman panas itu.

Wajah keduanya memerah, kabut nafsu terlihat jelas di mata Halilintar, tapi pemuda itu berusaha menahan gejolak birahi di dalam tubuhnya. Damn! Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika bibir yang selalu tersenyum menyebalkan itu terasa begitu lembut.

Taufan meraup udara dengan rakus. Ia tidak pernah mengira akan termakan rencananya sendiri. Sial, ternyata di balik wajah datar dan cuek itu, Halilintar sangat handal dalam berciuman.

"Kau seorang pencium yang handal tuan-serba-benar." Taufan menatap Halilintar sambil tersenyum miring.

"Well, aku tahu itu. Dan aku tidak hanya handal dalam ciuman." Halilintar mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Taufan dan meniupnya sehingga membuat siempunya telinga memerah, "Aku juga sangat handal ketika berada di ranjang. Aku bisa membuatmu mendesah dengan sangat nikmat bahkan bisa membuatmu meminta 5 ronde. Mau mencoba?" Suaranya mulai serak.

Taufan bisa merasakan seluruh wajah hingga kedua telinganya memerah mendengar ucapan vulgar Halilintar. Taufan tahu, Halilintar tidak bisa lagi menahan nafsu begitu pun dengannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan hubungan badan dengan Halilintar.

No sex before married. Bahkan jika mereka adalah pasangan sesama jenis.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mencobanya sekarang. Masuklah lagi ke kamar mandi dan selesaikan yang sudah kau mulai." Taufan melirik ke bawah dan melihat tonjolan di selangkangan Halilintar.

Halilintar kembali memasang wajah datarnya, "Kau pikir siapa yang memulai ini?" Lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Taufan tidak percaya, ternyata Halilintar tidak memaksanya untuk berhubungan badan. Halilintar menghormati keputusannya. Lihat, Halilintar bahkan masih bisa memintanya untuk melakukan oral sex tapi ia memilih untuk menuntaskannya sendiri.

"I Love you too, Hali!"

 **-E N D-**

 _A/N: Huanjeerr, fict apa ini? Yah, mungkin ini efek lapar-Vian ngetiknya pas laper. Disini, Halilintar lebih muda 2 tahun dari Taufan yang berumur 19 tahun dan Taufan tidak tahu akan hal itu xD. Oh iya, bukan hanya HaliTau aja yang Vian bikin oneshoot, masih ada pair lainnya. Vian untuk sementara waktu nggak bisa nulis fict chaptered soalnya emang lagi fokus sama project oneshoot. Well, thanks for reading, guys! Jangan bosen-bosen sama Vian yang labil ini, yah..._

 _See you at other stories!_

 _Salam woles,_

 _-Vian_

 **D.O.C Malang, 22 Oktober 2016 at 12:55 WIB**


End file.
